The missing pikachu
by Black Taro
Summary: On a stormy night something strange happens, and that little yellow mouse we all know as pikachu is mysterly gone.
1. Protolouge

Disclaimer- I dont own Super Smash :D  
  
Authors note- This is my first super smash work with me . I beat both the super smash games I love em all!  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
Arising from a small, cramped hole was that little yellow mouse we all know as pikachu. His black, and brown eyes shimmered as he glanced around. It was dark, and someone seemed to be coming near his little house. He cocked his head to the right then looked up, something was coming. Little sparks rolled around his red cheecks, and he frowned. Then all of a sudden a guest of wind blew from behind him, and trees bursted from the ground. A loud noise that sounded like "Boiyo!" could be heard from all around. Pikachu's legs began to give in to the sucking power of the wind. With one final gust he flew off the ground, dazed, and frightened. With that there was no sin of pikachu, he was gone...  
  
The next morning everything seemed to be normal. Donkey Kong was swinging threw the trees, Mario and Luigi were playing golf, and link was training. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, that is until Yoshi bursted out of the blue, and began panting now getting everyone attention. Link quickly darted next to Yoshi, and blinked. "Whats wrong Yosh?", he said in a concerned manner.  
  
Yoshi glanced around for a sliht second then looked straight at Link. "It-t-s pikachu, the forest was wreked by something, and pikachu is no where to be found!...". With that he switched glances with everyone else.  
  
Mario then stepped up by Yoshi. " Momamia! what do you think we should do about this?". He scratched his head, and gazed at Link.  
  
Link poundered for a minute, and sighed. " Well he is one of the nintendo heros, and has helped alot I think we should send out a search party. I'll contact Zelda, and ask for her assistance.  
  
The three of them nodded then slowly trotted over to Luigi, and DK. Luigi smiled, and started dancing weirdly as let out a long whistle. Link, DK, Yoshi, and exspecially Mario face experrisons went blank, adn their jaws dropped. Mario poked luigi, and blinked "Luigi, now what exactly are you doing..?".  
  
Luigi flipped his hat backwards, and crossed his arms "Im practicing for that rap contest Kirby's hosting".  
  
With that they all fell down in a kind of anime style, and then they all shouted "OH YOUR HOPELESS".  
  
Luigi grinned, and put his arms behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW  
  
;; yea it kinda sucked if i dont get alot of reviews from this then im not gonna continue, if you want u can flame I guess I dont care ;-; 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own supersmash :D  
  
Authors note- Dududududu ty aqua fish for actaully reading it :3. Hmm well this is gonna be like a 10 chapter story lol unless I get to into it. Im working on too many stories so yea...oo;;. Well yea im not gewd with the typos so dont mind me if some of the words are spelled wrong ;;  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
The day went by very slowly, and very aggravatingly. All day long they spent looking under rocks, in the bushes, and in toilets for some reason, (;;) but every where they looked their pika buddy was no where to be found. With that Luigi began to pace back in forth not wanting to look anymore, just wanting to figure out a beat for the up coming rap competition. "Hmm, should I like do the Mario...or do the Luigi."   
  
Mario then turned around, and slapped Luigi in the backside of is head. Luigi groaned, and began rubbing his hand over the spot the was hit. "What'd you do that for!?" He bit his lip down, and his eye twitched.  
  
Marios face scrunched in digrace, and he sat Luigi down for a small chat. "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi, you see my brother we are looking for our dear friend Pikachu, and you suddenly have given up. Oh yes, and Do the Mario is my dance so ...get your own."  
  
Luigi scratched his chin, and went into deep thought. "Your right I should grow a beard."  
  
Mario then fell over in an anime stylish way, and blinked. "What are you talking about!!!" His face expesspression went blank again.  
  
Luigi got ready to speak, that is until Link barged in. "Luigi can you think about something else besides beards, that rap thing, and help us find Pikachu!?" He glared distincly at him.  
  
Luigi's face turned doul, as if he didn't care. "Touccchy....chill he's probably by the crop cycles." He then flipped his hat backwards again, and crossed his arms.  
  
Link's face turned red, and eyes turned to flame." I AM NOT TOUCHY!, AND IT'S PRONOUNCED CROP CIRCLES! CROP CIRCLES."  
  
Luigi huffed, and stuck out his tongue. Mario then grabbed him irratatedly, and stuck him in a tree hole. "That should keep him settled for a few minutes...".  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Uhhhh yep Luigi VS Link who will win dun dun dun! ;; yea not the best either the longest but its ok.............. 


End file.
